


Vítej zpět

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Character Death, Episode Related, Family, Friendship, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pětkrát, kdy se někdo vrátil a jednou, kdy ne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vítej zpět

**Author's Note:**

> Obsahuje spoilery na epizody 2x15, 3x06, 4x03 a 5x09.

**1.**

„Co tady děláš, Reide?“ 

Hotch si povzdychl a opřel se v křesle, hlavu nakloněnou mírně na stranu, pohled zaujatý, prsty propletené. Ničím, kromě toho povzdychu (který byl ovšem velice tichý, a, nakonec, Reid si ho možná jenom představoval) nedával najevo žádné emoce, výraz v obličeji stejně stoický a nečitelný jako kdykoli jindy. V očích měl starosti. 

Reid nervózně přešlápl z jedné nohy na druhou a kousl se do rtu. Prsty křečovitě sevřel popruh své tašky. „Chci se vrátit do práce, Hotchi,“ prohlásil s předstíraným sebevědomím. 

Hotch dlouze vydechl. „O tom už jsme mluvili,“ řekl. „Je to teprve čtrnáct dní, Reide, nemůžeš se tak přepínat. Chci, aby sis trochu odpočinul,“ oznámil mu kladným hlasem. 

Ve skutečnosti si – a věděl, že ostatní kolegové jsou na tom stejně – nepřál nic jiného, než mít Reida tady, na očích, aby na něj mohl dávat pozor. Ale ještě bylo brzy. 

Reid protočil oči. „Jsem v pořádku, Hotchi. Nepotřebuju odpočívat.“ Zatvářil se prosebně. „Prosím, zešílím, jestli mě přinutíš zůstat doma. Nudím se, nemůžu jen tak nic nedělat!“ 

Hotch si promnul spánky. „Je to moc brzy,“ odporoval. 

„Prošel jsem všemi testy,“ upozornil ho Reid. „Fyzicky jsem naprosto v pořádku a i psychiatr FBI mi dal zelenou,“ přesvědčoval ho horečně, protože si byl dobře vědom toho, že to, jestli se bude moci vrátit do terénu nebo ne, a kdy, záleží čistě na Hotchovi. 

„Psychiatr FBI,“ zopakoval po něm Hotch a odfrkl si. „Nemysli si, že nevím, že víš naprosto přesně, co mu máš říct, aby tě pustil do terénu.“ Dlouhou chvíli na Reida jen beze slova zíral. „Dobře,“ přikývl nakonec. „Od pondělka se můžeš vrátit do práce. Ale jestli uvidím jediný náznak toho, že ještě nejsi úplně v pořádku, posílám tě okamžitě domů.“ Předklonil se. „A věř mi, že tě budu sledovat _velice pečlivě_.“

Reid se rychle usmál. 

**2.**

„Chci pryč,“ oznámila mu Garciová tiše, ale nepodívala se přitom na něj, pohled upřený na své vlastní prsty, které se střídavě proplétaly a zase rozplétaly. 

Nechtěla se na něj dívat, protože věděla, že pokud jí to někdo dokáže rozmluvit, je to Derek. A ona nechtěla, aby jí to vymlouval, protože si nebyla jistá, jestli tu práci ještě dokáže dělat. Nevěděla, jestli se ještě někdy dokáže dívat na fotografie obětí, aniž by přitom měla před očima děvčátko, které dnes zemřelo, protože nedokázala včas najít jeho únosce. 

Anitu. Jedenáctiletého, blonďatého andílka, který byl teď mrtvý. Kvůli ní. 

„Pojď sem,“ zamumlal Morgan měkce a natáhl k ní ruce a ona se ochotně naklonila a nechala se od něj obejmout. „Dělala jsi, co jsi mohla, Garcino,“ řekl jí a opřel se bradou o temeno její hlavy, její vlasy ho šimraly na krku. „Všichni jsme dělali, co jsme mohli, ale někdy nestačí ani Reidovo IQ ani tvoje kouzla. Není to tvoje vina. Jen prostě nemůžeme zachránit každého.“ 

Třaslavě se nadechla a konečně si dovolila rozplakat se. Po tvářích jí stékaly slzy a pomalu Morganovi máčely triko. 

„Ale ona byla jen dítě!“ vzlykla. 

Morgan ji sevřel pevněji. „Já vím,“ vzdychl. „Ale vzpomeň si na všechny ty ostatní, které jsi nám pomohla zachránit. A představ si, kolik lidí díky tobě ještě zachráníme.“ 

„Pokud budu pokračovat ve svých kouzlech,“ zamumlala a polkla slzy. Odtáhla se od něj a váhavě se pousmála. „Díky, Dereku.“ 

Přikývl a políbil ji na čelo. „Tohle je moje beruška.“ 

**3.**

„Tohle jsme před deseti lety neměli,“ prohodil Rossi konverzačně směrem k Hotchovi, zatímco pohledem vyprovázel ze dveří pohlednou blondýnku, která zřejmě měla být jeho novou kolegyní. 

„Co myslíš,?“ zeptal se ho Hotch podezíravě. 

„Odborníka přes média,“ prohlásil úmyslně samozřejmě, protože si byl jistý, že ví, co Hotch tou otázkou myslel, a věděl, že i tak by se to dalo brát. 

Rozhodně před lety neměli v FBI tak hezké mladé agentky. Rozhodně ne v jejich útvaru. 

Bylo příjemné vědět, že se některé věci mění. 

Hotch pokrčil rameny. „Hodně se toho změnilo,“ řekl mu jemně, jako by mu četl myšlenky. A nelhal. 

Protože všechno teď bylo jinak. Už nepracovali po jednom, ale měli týmy. Byli lépe technicky vybavení, měli větší možnosti, spoustu schopných agentů, měli vlastní odborníky pro práci s médii i počítačové analytiky, a měli vážnost a respekt a mnohem větší důvěru veřejnosti, než jak si pamatoval, takže se mohli doopravdy soustředit na svoji práci, místo aby hájili každou drobnost, kterou dělají, před lidmi, kteří nevěřili, že by mohli pomoci. 

A přesto, když teď procházel dveřmi do kanceláře týmu, aby se konečně po letech, dal zase do práce, bylo to, jako by nikdy neodešel. 

**4.**

Hotch s Rossim a Emily zkoprněle stáli jeden vedle druhého a otřeseně zírali před sebe, když se z budovy, kterou obývala Cyrusova sekta, ozval výbuch a budova začala hořet. Vzduchem se vznášel kouř a křik a pach ohně, který rychle stravoval všechno, co mu přišlo do cesty. 

Emily se rozšířily oči, protože Morgan a Reid byli pořád někde uvnitř, a opravdu, byla nějaká šance, že by to přežili? 

„Reide!“ vykřikla a podvědomě vykročila směrem k tomu hroznému žáru. „Morgane! Reide!“ 

Nejdřív to byly jen dva tmavé stíny, co se objevilo v kouři, a trvalo pár vteřin, než se vzduch pročistil dost na to, aby v postavách poznala své dva kolegy. Reid byl zlomený v pase a zběsile kašlal a Morgan stál za ním, dlaň položenou konejšivě na jeho zádech, i když sám sotva lapal po dechu. 

Emily vydechla úlevou a bez zaváhání klopýtala k Reidovi, a když k němu konečně dorazila, pevně ho objala, ačkoli věděla, jak nerad Reid někoho nechává, aby se ho dotýkal. 

Ale Reid se nebránil a objetí opětoval, shrbený a s tváří zabořenou do jejího ramene. 

„Reide! Emily!“ ozvala se za nimi JJ a vzápětí se kolem nich sevřely silné, štíhlé paže, jak je objala, aniž čekala na to, až jeden druhého pustí. „Tak strašně jsem se bála, že už vás neuvidím!“ 

Emily v jejím hlase slyšela slzy. 

Pustili se a Emily okamžitě zachytila Reidův výraz, když mu pohled padl na její tvář. 

Morgan z nich nespouštěl pohled a vypadalo to, že ani JJ toho není schopná, teď když je má konečně zase u sebe. A pak se objevili Rossi s Hotchem. Rossi se tvářil tak ulehčeně, že nemohla pochopit, jak se kdy mohla myslet, že mu na nich nezáleží. Hotch zamířil přímo k Reidovi. Slabě se na něj usmál, když mu beze slova stiskl paži, a pak se smutně podíval na Emily, v očích bolest, když uviděl rány v jejím obličeji. 

„Omlouvám se, že jsem vás tam poslal,“ řekl pomalu. 

Jen zavrtěla hlavou a usmála se, protože _tentokrát_ se z toho dostali všichni a na ničem jiném nezáleželo. 

**5.**

Morgan byl utahaný. Právě uzavřeli další případ a ani on ani nikdo jiný z jeho kolegů neměl náladu jít se někam ven uvolnit a bavit se (a po čtyřech dnech, kdy prakticky nespali, protože se snažili chytit vraha tří malých dětí, se ani nebylo čemu divit). 

Na druhou stranu, představa toho, že si zaleze do postele a pokusí se užít si svých deset hodin zdravého spánku, ho více než lákala. 

„Stýskalo se ti po mně, kamaráde?“ zeptal se Cloonyho a nalil mu do misky vodu, a když pes souhlasně zaštěkal, pobaveně se usmál. 

Domem se rozezněl zvonek. 

Morgan se zamračil a podrbal Cloonyho za ušima, ale pak se zvedl a zamířil ke dveřím, naprosto nepřipravený na to, kdo za nimi bude stát. 

„Elle?“ zalapal po dechu, když uviděl její známou tvář, a nevěřícně na ni zíral. Elle byla tady? Byla v DC, byla… u něj doma, přešlapovala z nohy na nohu na jeho prahu a nejistě se na něj dívala a on nevěděl, co by měl říct. „Co –“

„Omlouvám se,“ zamumlala a skutečně vypadala, omluvně. „Vím, že nemám nejmenší právo být tady.“ 

Morgan polkl. „Víš vůbec, jak to Hotche vzalo, když jsi odešla?“ zeptal se jí tlumeně, hlas nejistý, jak se zmítal někde mezi vztekem a bolestí. Vztekem kvůli tomu, jak odešla. Bolestí způsobenou tím, že se tady po čtyřech letech znovu objevila. „Víš, jak strašně si Reid vyčítal, že s tebou nedokázal promluvit?!“ Upřeně na ni zíral, a když beze slova sklopila hlavu, což ji snad nikdy předtím neviděl udělat, jen si povzdychl. „Pojď dál.“ 

Následovala ho dovnitř a on ji zavedl do obývacího pokoje. 

„Tak co tě sem přivedlo, Elle, po takové době?“ zeptal se jí unaveně. 

„Slyšela jsem, co se stalo s Haley,“ vydechla, hlas slabý. Najednou byla bledá. „Je Hotch…“ zaváhala. „Bude v pořádku?“ 

Morgan pokrčil rameny. „Bude to trvat.“ 

Přikývla. „Chybíte mi,“ zamumlala. 

Sevřelo se mu hrdlo. „Nevím, jestli je rozumné se teď vracet. Jsou to už čtyři roky! A po tom, jak jsi odešla… Bylo by to moc změn najednou,“ podíval se jí upřeně do očí. „Z tvého jména se v kanceláři stalo tak trochu tabu. Stejně jako z Gideonova,“ dodal s jemnou výčitkou. 

„Rozumím,“ řekla mírně, jako by takovou odpověď čekala. Pomalu se zvedla k odchodu. „Ráda jsem tě zase viděla, Dereku.“ 

„Já tebe taky,“ zašeptal a nechal ji odejít. 

Té noci už neusnul. 

**1.**

Garciová seděla na Morganově stole ve velké kanceláři týmu, houpala nohama a nervózně těkala pohledem mezi hodinami a dveřmi výtahu. 

Její miláčkové odjeli zatknout Franka Nicolse, který během posledních dvou let zavraždil nejméně devět žen, a protože se dlouho neozývali, zavolala Derekovi, který jí ale neřekl nic jiného než to, že jsou na cestě zpátky a že nemá volat, tichým, chraplavým hlasem, ve kterém bylo něco… Neuměla to pojmenovat, ale po zádech jí přeběhl mráz. Pak zavěsil. 

Když se asi o deset minut později rozhodla ho neposlechnout a znovu mu zavolat, aby se pokusila vytáhnout z něj, co se děje, jeho telefon byl vypnutý, stejně jako telefony ostatních členů týmu. 

Nehty zaklepala o desku stolu. Byla vyděšená, bez sebe hrůzou. Ještě nikdy se nestalo, že by ji od sebe takhle odstřihli, že by se neozývali. A Derekův hlas… Něco se dělo, něco špatného, věděla to. 

Dveře výtahu se otevřely a ona seskočila ze stolu hned, jak uviděla Morgana. Docupitala k němu tak rychle, jak jen to bylo na vysokých podpatcích možné. „Morgane!“ oslovila ho rozrušeně a bez zaváhání kolem něho obemkla paže. 

Morgan neřekl ani slovo, jen opětoval objetí, tvář zabořenou do jejích vlasů. 

Pomalu se od něj odtáhla. „Díkybohu, že jsi v pořádku, byla jsem k smrti vyděšená!“ začala ho peskovat, ruce založené v bok. „Proč neodpovídáš na telefony? Proč vůbec _vypínáš_ mobil?!“ 

Morgan neodpovídal a ona si teprve teď všimla, že se mu třesou ruce a že uhýbá pohledem. 

„Dereku?“ zamračila se zmateně a bezradně se podívala po ostatních, kteří stáli za ním. 

Rossi upřeně hleděl na podlahu a svíral spodní lem své košile tak pevně, že měl klouby prstů úplně bílé. Emily s JJ se držely za ruce, obě měly oči zarudlé pláčem. Reid se třásl, pažemi objímal sám sebe kolem pasu a tváře měl vlhké slzami. 

Garciové se rozšířily oči. „Hotch?“ zamumlala chvějícím se hlasem a obrátila se na Morgana. „Dereku, kde je Hotch?“ zeptala se slabě. Bála se odpovědi. 

Morgan se na ni podíval, oči měl velké a nešťastné a _ztracené_ , a pak znovu uhnul pohledem. Pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. 

Přitiskla si dlaň přes pusu a do očí jí vstoupily slzy, protože věděla, naprosto _přesně_ věděla, co to drobné zavrtění hlavou znamená. 


End file.
